Dragonball Worlds (video game)
Dragonball Worlds is an open world, action-adventure game set to be developed by Bandai,Treyarch, and Rocksteady. It takes place in the world of Dragonball as it takes you through the story from an open world view. You play as the characters from the story as you progress through Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. It is set to be released by 2013. Bandai contributed by included it's various characters that were put into its previous games. Treyarch helped with the open world and graphics, and slightly to it's gameplay, based off of its previous Spider-Man games, while Rocksteady integrated its award winning games Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City's combat mechanics into a more Dragonball kind of way. Gameplay The gameplay starts out with giving you simply an open world inhabited by people and a lengthy story to play out through. The combat in the game is partially based off of Rocksteady's Batman games, dealing with combos and various moves you can perform with different buttons. It also has a combo counter, and the higher it gets, the stronger the next attack you preform will be. The open world gives you two entire planet's. Bandai and Treyarch worked together to use Bandai's stages from the previous Dragonball Z games, and Treyarch helped with its navigation and how everything would be pieced together. It ended with a large open world filled with different enviorments, like the returning, Ruined City, Wasteland, Glacier and many others, added with places like the Breif's Estate, Jungle, Hercule City, and others. The game also gives you Namek, Planet Vegeta, Broly's Planet, and Open Space to explore. In Open Space there are small asteroids floating, which carry enemies. It is also the road between different planets. After you finish the story, you play as Goku and are able to go around and do side missions. Aside from story, the game would also include a different Free Play Mode. In Free Play Mode you could create a character with an enhanced version of Ulitmate Tenkaichi's character creator, now with more variety, such as a being Namekain, and choosing to be a female character. In Free Play Mode, you go around your planet's (Earth, Namek, Planet Vegeta, and Broly's Planet) doing a shorter story, but now with more side missions. After you finish its story you can also switch and play as other characters (such as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, etc.) In Free Play Mode there is also a Level Up system and a Power Level System. When you level up you are able to unlock new abilites and have a larger Ki bar, which allows you to fly at higher speed's longer, charge your attacks longer, and do stronger moves. Every time you level up you also increase your power level, the higher your power level, the stronger your punches and moves are. It also increases your max speed and allows you to instant transmit farther. It also comes with a price, which is that enemies find you easier, but you are able hide your power level once you make it to a certain level. The navigation in the game is consisted of flying through the air or with some characters, instant transmission. The higher your power level, the faster you fly and the farther you can instant transmit. Instant transmission is only available to few characters, and it allows to pick and area where there are enemies in a certain range of you, and teleport immediatly to that location. List of Characters # #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) #Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2) #Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta Scouter (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) #Majin Vegeta #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan 1) #Gogeta (Super Saiyan 1) #Future Trunks Sword (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks Fighting (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Category:Video games